Aria Potter y la piedra filosofal
by lovemelolanthe
Summary: FEM Harry.- Toda mi vida cambio con una sola decisión echa en un momento de pánico ciego, todo lo que podía pensar era que mi madre estaría muy enojada, pero cuando abrí los ojos, no podía entender lo que veía, el golpe en mi cabeza debió ser peor de lo que pensé, eso o los fanáticos de Harry Potter se equivocaron de habitación. En serio como es esta mi vida o ¿segunda vida?


Hola, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo así que no sé cómo saldrá, espero sus comentarios. Empecé esta historia ya que me encontraba aburrida sin nada más que leer, lo sé, como es que no tienes más que leer si hay tantas historias aquí, pero nada me ha llamado la atención, así que empecé mi propia historia, espero que les guste. Creo que es el momento de hacer un descargo de responsabilidades y decir que Harry Potter no me pertenece, ese privilegio es a J. K. Rowlling.

Aria Potter y la piedra filosofal

Una serie de malas decisiones

Los últimos diez años de mi vida como Aria, solo he esperado este momento, el instante en el cual toda mi vida cambiaria y por fin seria libre de la Morsa, que es mí supuesto tío. Lo sé, estas preguntándote de qué diablos estoy hablando, pues te diré, pero para ello debo remontarme al momento antes de mi nacimiento, al momento en que tome la decisión más estúpida en toda mi primera vida.

Sé que ya te has dado cuenta, y sí, estoy diciendo que recuerdo mi vida pasada y más importante, recuerdo como morí. Si, si, ya sé cómo suena, y si mi mamá me oyera, me diría que el personal psiquiátrico está detrás de mí, y me piden que les regrese los alucinógenos que les robé, pero no, mi mamá no esta aquí para decirme que leí demasiado y salga a tomar sol, y no esta aquí porque cometí un error, y en un momento de pánico tome la decisión más estúpida del mundo, y seguramente la hice llorar mucho.

Verán, mi nombre era Elizabeth, mi familia prefería llamarme Beth, más corto sabes, mi estatura era promedio, pero me encontraba en el lado pesado de la balanza, aunque creo que eso ya no importa, mis ojos eran de color café, y mi pelo en ese momento era de un lindo color cereza. Me encontraba en segundo año de universidad, estudiando para convertirme en profesora de lenguaje y tratar de fomentar la lectura en la siguiente generación, si, era una nerd, me encantaba leer, y no, no diré que Harry Potter era mi libro favorito, tal vez el cuarto en la lista, pero no el primero, ese puesto se lo llevaba la serie de Guild Hunter, y comencé a divagar, tiendo a hacer eso. Volviendo al tema, no habían transcurrido ni tres meses desde el inicio de año, y los alumnos de la universidad discutían si irse a paro para mejorar la educación, nunca fui una revolucionaria así que el tema nunca entro en mi sistema del todo.

Fue por eso que me sorprendí tanto cuando avisaron que teníamos que desalojar edificio, estaba en medio de una clase de lingüística con el profesor más estricto de la facultad; él no estaba muy divertido solo dijo "desalojen el lugar antes de que nos caiga el edificio encima" el sarcasmo era tan fuerte que lo saboreaba, cuando alguien pregunto porque dijo "unos treinta pelotudos se tomaron la casa central, y la policía viene a desalojarlos". Por lo tanto, tuvimos que salir e irnos antes que llegaran los policías, ya que eran conocidos por tirar agua o bombas lacrimógenas para dispersar las multitudes; pero como toda persona, tenía curiosidad, así que me aleje del lugar, y a unas cuantas calles observe lo que ocurría junto con algunos otros curiosos. No habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando uno de los chicos de la multitud empezó a correr, ya que se acercaba el carro lacrimógeno, al ver esto lo seguí rápidamente, pero nunca he dicho que soy atlética, por lo cual, no alcance a salir antes de que el gas me golpeara.

Puedo decirte esto, ese gas sí que te hace llorar, me picaban los ojos, mi garganta se obstruía, mi nariz estaba tapada, no podía respirar, empecé a entrar en pánico y en vez de detenerme y dejar que el efecto pasara un poco, fui he hice la peor y última decisión de mi vida, seguí corriendo. Nunca, repito nunca corran por una calle, en estado de pánico y sin visión, porque nunca sabrán donde terminaran y yo, yo termine cruzando una gran avenida, ni siquiera vi el color del auto que me golpeo, solo sentí impacto de mi cabeza contra el concreto.

Creo que me dormí por unos segundos por que después solo recuerdo el dolor que me atravesaba y los gritos, en algún momento reconocí la voz de una de mis compañera de clase, aunque no entendí lo que decía, en ese momento solo podía sentir el dolor; no había nada más que dolor, solo quería que se detuviera, alguien estaba tocándome y presionado mis piernas, Dios todavía recuerdo ese dolor, cuando pensé que no podía resistir más, mi visión se aclaró un poco, y pude reconocer a Barbie, mi compañera con la que hacia los trabajos de investigación, ella me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, en ese momento yo solo podía decir "dile a mi mamá que lo siento" una y otra vez.

Mamá siempre decía que tenía que ver por dónde iba o causaría un accidente, ella tenía razón y ahora ella estará muy enojada y preocupada, Dios, solo podía pensar, "espero que ella no se moleste por mucho tiempo", creo que ese fue mi último recuerdo consciente.

Durante mucho tiempo estuve dentro y fuera de consciencia, recuerdo gritos, algunas risas, colores difusos, manos suaves que me acariciaban y un calmante olor a canela... Eso no olía como el hospital, y tenía cero olor a mi mamá. Creo que ese fue el momento en que empecé a entrar en pánico de nuevo. No poder permanecer despierta por más de unos minutos, bueno me había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza y creo haber escuchado un crujido así que eso lo explicaba; gritos, mi hermana mayor, Natasha, seguramente estaría gritando a una enfermera para saber porque no despertaba y cuando lo haría,; risas, mi hermana Devora era buena en reír en los momentos más inapropiado, como el momento en que nos informó del fallecimiento del abuelo; cero olor a desinfectante, tal vez no todos los hospitales tengan ese olor, no importa lo que digan los libros. La falta del perfume de mi mamá, bueno eso si era un problema, nada la detendría de llegar a mí, no después de tanto tiempo, yo era su bebé, la más pequeña de sus tres hijas, así que si, si mamá oso no estaba conmigo, es porque algo estaba muy mal, porque aunque sentía esas suaves manos acariciándome, esas no eran las manos de mama, mi madre Nadia, fue una mujer trabajadora, sus manos se habían resecado por el uso continuo de cloro en su trabajo, por lo cual esas manos no eran las de ella.

En los breves destellos de conciencia, mientras mi pánico se remitía, pude darme cuenta que algo estaba apagado, que había una sensación cálida en mi pecho, como una manta, a la que tendía a aferrarme cuando el pánico se volvía a elevar y se transformaba en terror y mi consciencia se deslizaba, esos momentos eran más frecuentes de los que me gusta admitir. Aparte de la extraña y reconfortante calidez en mi pecho; note que alguien me abrazaba y me cargaba, lo cual es absurdo, ya que nunca fui una persona liviana, y si alguien realmente me abrazaba porque no era el perfume de mi madre el que sentía sino la calmante canela, pero como todo a mi alrededor, tendía a omitir esos momentos por el bien de mi limitada cordura; lo que no podía omitir eran las voces que me arrullaban y llamaban a Aria.

Lo admito me costó darme cuenta de a quien se dirigían, creo que en gran parte estaba en negación, porque mi familia no estaba cerca y ellos nunca me dejaría herida, sola, y con personas que no conocía, puede que como toda familia hubiésemos tenido problemas y que no viera a mi papá tan seguido como antes, pero ellos nunca me dejarían, y a esa convicción es a lo que me aferraba fervientemente. Así que cuando escuche comentarios como "oh, James, no es Aria la bebé más linda que has visto, "Oh flor, ella tiene el color de tus ojos", o el más memorable "tiene el color de tu pelo Cornamenta, negro como la noche", genial estas personas eran fanáticas de Harry Potter, así que si, nadie podía culparme por apartarme de ellos, porque no había forma que se refirieran a mí, ya que, en primer lugar, yo no era un bebé, no importa que cuando intentaba ver mis manos solo veía pequeñas manos de bebé; en segundo lugar, mi cabello era café como el de mi padre , aunque nadie lo diría, desde que lo teñí morado y luego cereza, nunca en mi vida mi cabello fue 'negro como la noche'; así que si, estuve mucho tiempo ignorando los indicios, pasando de la negación al pánico y, del pánico al terror, imaginando donde estaba mi familia y quién diablos eran estas personas.

Sabía que no podía seguir así, que si quería respuestas tendría que empujar mi pánico para mantenerme consciente y saber qué diablos estaba pasando, porque sin importar cuanto lo negara, algo estaba muy mal, y que tal vez tendría que aceptar que no volvería a ver a mi familia; ya que sin importar cuanto lo negara y me dijera que todo era un sueño, que ahora estaba en una cama en coma, la verdad era que en esos momentos era un bebé llamado Aria y tal vez no volvería a ver a mi familia.

Por lo tanto después de meses aferrándome a esa extraña calidez, y negando todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, tome la decisión de ser una niña grande y tratar de averiguar si era un bebé o no. Así es como me encontré en lo que supuse fue mi fiesta de cumpleaños número uno, si podías creer lo que el pastel decía. Tres adultos me rodeaban, una mujer pelirroja quien supongo que es flor y olía a canela, un hombre con lentes y pelo negro rebelde, y otro con la sonrisa más picara que había visto en mi vida; ellos estaban cantando la canción del cumpleaños feliz, bastante mal si tengo que decirlo, pidiendo que apagara las velas... Y eso hice, porque bueno, no podía empezar a llorar o gritar sangriento asesinato, así que si, las siguientes horas trate de comportarme como el bebé normal y feliz que supuse que los había acompañado el último año, y no era eso raro, que mientras estaba inconsciente, este cuerpo seguía funcionando, me gusta pensar que mientras mi consciente se desvanecía, mi inconsciente se hacía cargó, porque el pensar que me había hecho cargo del cuerpo de un bebé me hacía sentir enferma; por lo que seguí con la teoría que la parte inconsciente de mí se hacía cargo cuando todo era mucho para mi ¿terminaría con dos personalidades? No lo sabía así que seguí fingiendo lo mejor que pude hasta que la tarde término y llego el tiempo de la siesta, a la que extrañamente ya estaba acostumbrada, lo cual me hizo muy difícil permanecer despierta, para tratar de llegar a un entendimiento con lo que pasaba.

Solo había una cosa de la que estaba segura, no pude seguir desconectada de mi entorno, pero no había forma en que aceptara que esto estaba ocurriendo, seguí aferrándome a la idea de un sueño comatoso y que pronto terminaría y me despertaría en el hospital con mi mamá a mi lado, lista para regañarme; pero una parte de mí, la parte donde venía la calidez calmante me decía que no era un sueño y tenía que aceptarlo, pero aún no estaba lista para ello, porque aceptarlo significaría que morí y que nunca volvería a ver a mi familia, y yo no estaba lista para ello. Por lo cual fui con el plan B, fingir que todo estaba bien, fingir ser Aria la bebé y esperar a despertar.

Y eso precisamente fue lo que hice los siguientes meses, actué como el bebé que se supone que era, sin importar la indignidad de ello, ignorando las señales de que algo estaba mal muy mal, ya que tal vez no era la fan número uno, pero creo que podría reconocer que el hombre que me pedía que lo llamara papá al menos dos veces al día, era un personaje de ficción, más específicamente James jodidos Potter.

Si se preguntan cómo llegué a esta deducción, solo puedo decir, elemental mi querido Watson el hombre es un ciervo, el hombre es un maldito ciervo, y si James se transformó en un ciervo delante de un bebe de un año, creo que tuve un mini infarto, termine botando mi jugó y manche mi polera, la única que no es rosa, _Odio El Rosa_. Así que sí, yo no era una beb... mujer feliz, podía creer estar en un coma profundo soñando con tener otra vida y todo lo que ello implica, pero mi cerebro nunca podría inventar algo como esto, porque si lo hiciera me gustaría pensar que elegiría renacer en el universo de Guild Hunter y conocer al Arcángel Rafael y a Elena su cazadora, yo no soñaría voluntariamente con renacer en Harry Potter, y mucho menos elegiría ser la versión femenina de Harry, por lo tanto, hice lo que hago mejor, ignorar lo que estaba frente a mí. Una decisión que lamentaría un mes más tarde.

La tarde paso como cualquier otra, flor quien tenía un parecido inquietante a Lily Evans, estaba leyendo un libro en el sofá, James estaba jugando conmigo usando su varita, que NO era una varita mágica, creando burbujas de colores para hacerme reír, y lo admitiré, era muy divertido, las burbujas me hacían cosquillas; ese fue el momento cuando lo escuche, el sonido de algo rasgándose, todo se detuvo por un momento, antes de que los adultos en la habitación empezaran a moverse.

\- Lily es él, toma a Aria y corre.

\- No, no te dejare James.

\- Sal de aquí, lo detendré.

Lo admito, en ese momento tuve la tentación de volver a la inconsciencia, pero las palabras de James me detuvieron, que importaba si este era un sueño inducido por un estado comatoso, si había una posibilidad de que lo que había ignorado durante todos estos meses fuera cierto, este hombre frente a mí se enfrentaría a la muerte por mi seguridad, por mí, una mujer en negación, la cual él pensaba que era su pequeña hija, la cual nunca lo había reconocido como padre en ese momento me sentí terrible; por lo cual hice lo único, que prometí no hacer por respeto a mi papá, un hombre que había trabajado toda su vida para darnos lo mejor a mí y a mis hermanas, un hombre que se equivocó en muchas cosas pero, era alguien a quien amaba con todo mi corazón, y aunque me lo prometí a mí misma, James iba a morir, lo sabía, por eso grite.

\- ¡Papi! -Creó que elegí un mal momento para llamarlo así, porque los dos se congelaron por un momento antes de sonreírme, con las sonrisas más felices que he visto.

\- Te amo pequeña bambi. Corre Lily. -Y así lo hizo, subió por las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a la guardería, para agarrar uno de mis juguetes favoritos, un lindo conejo lila, al cual se aferró fuertemente.

\- Guarida del merodeador. - Y así como así, chocamos contra algo y no pude evitar lloriquear porque al mismo tiempo escuchamos gritos abajo y un golpe sordo, la voz de James no se volvió a oír. Lily empezó a llorar suavemente, al igual que los pasos que se acercaban.

\- Aria, mami te ama, papi te ama, eres tan amada Aria.

\- Mami

\- Se fuerte mi niña. - La puerta se rompía y allí en su terrorífica apariencia estaba, el peor villano del mundo de Harry Potter, el que no debe ser nombrado, el Señor Oscuro, Voldemort.

Mientras Lily le rogaba a su futuro asesino mi pánico se alzaba, sabía lo que pasaría, y sabía que ella moriría, y aunque todavía creía que todo estaba en mi cabeza, no quería que ella muriera, no quería que esto pasara, tenía miedo, porque si esto no era un sueño, la vería morir, y me había apegado a ella, real o no, ella y James me habían cuidado todo este tiempo, ellos me amaban, no quería que murieran, pero la decisión hace mucho tiempo dejo de estar en mis manos, así lo confirmo la luz verde que golpeaba a la mujer que rogaba por mi vida. En los segundos que siguieron me di cuenta que sueño o no, no quiera morir, una vez escuche que si morías en un sueño, también lo harías en la vigilia. Mi pánico aumento cuando lo vi señalar la varita hacia mí, y me agarre a lo único que me consoló después de mi accidente, la calidez en mi pecho y me cubrí con ella, y lo mire a los ojos.

\- Avada kedabra. - Por un segundo, cuando la luz me golpeo no sentí nada, y luego sentí un dolor incandescente en mi frente. Fue allí cuando lo entendí, yo había muerto en ese accidente, yo no estaba soñando, y solo necesite la maldición asesina para entenderlo, perfecto.

Las siguientes horas pasaron en un estado de estupor y llanto. Cuando llego Sirius, realmente trate que no se fuera, pero mis manos de bebé no eran adecuadas para aferrarse a un adulto.

No vas Siri.

Lo siento Bambi, tengo una rata que buscar, tío Canuto te buscara después.

¡No! Siri no vayas.

Aquí Hagrid, cuida del pequeño Bambi por mí sí. - Ni pedirle con la voz de bebé más linda y miserable de la historia lo convenció de no entregarme al gentil Hagrid.

No te preocupes Sirius, llevare a la pequeña Aria con Dumbledore.

No Siri, no

Nos vemos Bambi, se buena.- Estaba llorando desesperadamente.

Hagrid rápidamente nos llevó a la motocicleta y empezamos el largo viaje a mi prisión, realmente trate de permanecer despierta, tal vez podría hacer que McGonagall me llevara, pero el agotamiento del día me desgastó, lo último que recuerdo pensar es que los próximos diez años serían muy miserables.

Y eso me lleva al comienzo de la historia, al momento que he esperado estos diez miserables años, la llegada de _La Carta_ , esa carta que sería mi libertad de este maldito lugar por lo menos once meses al año, hasta mi cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Debo admitir que mi vida pudo haber sido peor. Si bien, la hermana de mamá flor (y si, la llamo así porque si bien ella no es mi mamá, esa mujer dio su vida por la mía y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es amarla por ello) "tía Petunia" era la perra más grande del mundo, si perra, porque qué mujer honesta que abusaría psicológicamente de su sobrina, muchos dirán, 'bueno al menos no te golpeo', pero eso no hace que el abuso verbal este bien, las palabras aun duelen y yo era la hija de su hermana pequeña, no sé ni porque me molesta, esta es la mujer que llamaba monstro a su hermana, no debía esperar más. Aunque hubo un tiempo que intento meterme al temido armario, el lugar era horrible, pequeño, oscuro y lleno de arañas; no estuve allí mas de tres días, unas pocas palabras en la calle a la vista de los vecinos y el problema fue solucionado. Dudley perdió su segunda habitación, y yo gane una semana de encierro, pero oye, al menos no fue en el armario, en serio, esa sería la peor pesadilla de un claustrofóbico, y después de tres días, hasta yo empecé a sentirme atrapada.

Con respecto a mi pequeño y, ocupo esa palabra con libertad, primo Dudley, él fue un problema hasta que a los seis años consiguió la charla de 'no pegarle a las niñas' de nuestra maestra, desde ese momento, deje de tener problemas en ese sentido, aunque aún disfruto persiguiéndome con sus amigos por el vecindario, pero ya no me golpeaban. Ahora bien las carreras se detuvieron cuando llegaba a la biblioteca ya que mi querido primo nunca se acercaría a ese lugar, por lo cual, como en mi primera vida, los libros se convirtieron en mi refugio.

Por otra parte Vernon o como me gusta llamarlo, la Morsa, intento más de una vez incitar a Dudley a golpearme, pero nunca duro, ya que las profesoras tendían a castigarlo y después de un tiempo los dejo por completo. Por lo cual, termine con la lista interminable de tareas domésticas, que haría llorar hasta a la mejor y más experimentada ama de llaves, así que si, no me libre de todo, pero pudo haber ido peor. Eso sí, si yo fuera una niña normal, estaría en años de terapia por el abuso verbal que sufrí, pero siendo yo, termine ignorando la mayor parte de ello.

Así que aquí estaba, semanas después del cumpleaños número once de Dudley, terminando de servir el desayuno perfecto, que mi queridísima tía estipulo, nótese el sarcasmo, cuando la Morsa hablo.

\- Dudley ve a buscar la correspondencia.

\- Haz que Aria lo haga.

\- Niña, ve a buscar la correspondencia - El corazón me salto en el pecho y lo más calmadamente que pude fui hacia la puerta y recogí las cartas, allí entre ellas estaba la carta que había estado esperando diez años, la carta echa con pergamino y con el sello de Hogwarts.

\- Apresúrate niña, que estás haciendo, revisando si hay bombas. - Se rio la Morsa.

\- Ya voy tío Vernon. - Tan silenciosamente como pude deslice mi carta en el armario y me dirigí hacia la cocina, entregando el resto a la Morsa. Mientras comía lo poco que me daban pensé, si espere diez años por esa carta, puedo esperar hasta cuando este sola para abrirla sin que nadie me interrumpa, estaré condenada si dejo que los Dursley me arruinen esto.

Más tarde, luego de lavar los platos de la cena, mientras mis tíos y Dudley veían televisión, me dirigí a darme un baño; al pasar por el armario debajo de la escalera, lo más silenciosamente que pude, retire mi carta, y subí corriendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, allí deslice la carta en las tablas sueltas debajo de mi cama, y me dirigí hacia el baño. Una vez terminado, me encerré en mi habitación, y busque mi carta, al abrirla leí:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Señorita A. Potter:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora

Repentinamente toda la tensión en mi cuerpo me abandono, esto era, esta era la carta a mi libertad, termine acostada en mi cama viendo ciegamente la carta, ideas zumbaban en mi cabeza, una después de la otra. Me levante a escribir la respuesta, con un plan a medio formar en mi cabeza, mañana sería un gran día, y tendría que empezar temprano, para darle esta carta a la lechuza más cercana. Mañana me dirigía hacia el caldero chorreante.


End file.
